What You Don't Know Can Hurt Me: Victorious Fanfic -FULL VERSION
by PurpleUnicorn3131
Summary: "I don't have any secrets and neither does my locker." When Beck says this to Tori shortly after her arrival at Hollywood Arts nobody realizes that he is actually keeping a dangerous secret that not even Jade knows. Will these friends be able to help him when he needs it? Or will they lose him for good?


**VICTORIOUS:WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW CAN HURT ME (FANFIC)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters all characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**Summery: "I don't have any secrets and neither does my locker." When Beck says this to Tori shortly after her arrival at Hollywood Arts nobody realizes that he is actually hiding a dangerous secret that not even Jade knows about. What will his friends do when they find out? Will they be able to help him? Can Jade repair damage that has been years in the making.**

** It was a night like many others when everything went from bad to worse for Beck Oliver. After pulling up in the driveway next to the RV he slept in though not for the reasons he had told his friends he sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair . With one last sigh Beck climbed out of the car and walked over to his RV. He stepped inside and before he could so much as brace himself something hit him from behind. As he hit the ground he saw the familiar shape looming over him. His father glared down at him with malice in his eyes.**

** "Where the hell have you been?" Beck moaned from the pain of suddenly being thrown to the ground in his RV. "Answer me now!"**

** "I-I was with Jade we were hanging out I lost track of the time."**

** "You mean you were making out I've told you a hundred times I don't want you spending time with that little slut." Beck pushed himself onto his hands and knees on the floor. **

** "She's not a slut, I love her." With that statement his father kicked him in the chest sending him back gasping in pain on the floor.**

** "Don't you talk back to me boy! I've told you about that." With those words he whipped off his belt and started hitting Beck across the back with it until there wasn't a single spot of unmarked skin. "When you go to school tomorrow you will break it off and you will say nothing about what happened here." Beck groaned but managed to get out a few words. **

** "I won't break up with her, I love her." Suddenly his father reached down and grabbed him by the hair yanking his head back hard. "Either you break up with your little girlfriend or something terrible will happen to that little red-headed friend of yours Cat is it?" Beck gasped in pain but the fear shown in his eyes. **

** "No, don't leave her alone, please." His father smiled at the fear and desperation in Becks eyes.**

** "Then you know what you have to do."**

** The next day Beck made his way into school slowly and walked over to his locker trying not to show how much pain he was in. Suddenly the voice that he loved so desperately spoke from behind him.**

** "Beck? Where were you this morning I waited like twenty minutes before giving up and driving myself, you were supposed to give Cat and me a ride this morning." After taking a deep bracing breath Beck turned and faced Jade.**

** "I forgot, what's the big deal?" Taken aback Jade stared at him and that's when she saw the blooming bruise on his cheek and the beginnings of a black eye.**

** "Babe? What happened?" Jade reached up to touch him but he jerked back as if he'd been burned.**

** "Not that it's your business but I fell in my RV last night." While they had been talking Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie had walked up. Jade gasped but rather than being offended she got angry.**

** "So, suddenly my boyfriend being injured isn't my business but if I'm ever injured your all over me. I guess I'm just not allowed to care, the fact that I love you doesn't matter. Why are you suddenly keeping secrets? Talk to me now!" Beck took a steadying breath hating what he was about to do but terrified of what would happen if didn't.**

** "You know what yea it's none of your business and since when am I not allowed to have privacy anyway. I don't tell you everything. Why would I anyway? I am so tired of you! We're always fighting and anytime we start being cool you have to go and be a Gank, so you know what I'm done. I am sick and tired of you being all bitter and violent and bitchy because for reasons that escape me you hate Canadians and yet you "tolerate me" . Well it's over so you don't have to anymore I never loved you anyways." With that said Beck shoved past his friends and walked out the doors that led to the parking lot. At first Jade just stood frozen as the words penetrated once they started to sink in and she realized what had just happened her legs gave out and she just crumpled to the hallway floor sobbing brokenly. **

** Just then the bell for class rang and Andre bent down, **

** "C'mon Jade, class'll be just the thing to distract you and later we can find you something to pound to dust." Sniffing back tears Jade gave a watery smile and walked with Andre and the others towards Sikowitz' classroom. When they entered they found Sikowitz there waiting.**

** "Hello, children, Now where is Beck?" Andre took a breath and answered.**

** "He went home he wasn't feeling well."**

** After school Andre, Cat and Tori all decided to go over to Beck's and demand an explanation for what had happened that day. Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of his RV. Getting out the three friends knew that whatever was said they would have to find a way to fix it. With that Andre knocked on the door.**

** "What!" Beck shouted from inside. Andre was startled and Cat cowered back against Tori. With a reassuring smile Andre turned to Cat. "It's gonna be chill lil red we just need to talk to Beck, Dude it's me Cat and Tori open up." Inside Beck took a deep breath. **

** "Just go away." At this Cat spoke up. **

** "We aren't going away we wanna know why you were mean to Jade." Knowing at this point he couldn't make them leave he opened the door.**

** "Fine come in." With an exasperated sigh Andre walked in past Beck. "Thanks. Now what up with the attitude and that crazy chizz you said to Jade. You actually made her cry what is your problem?" Beck ran a hand through his hair and winced when he accidently touched the bruise on his face.**

** "I can't—If I say anything it'll just get worse." Andre was startled by this but wouldn't back down.**

** "If you won't tell us you have to tell Jade, she deserves an explanation for you blowing up at her like that." Beck sighed,**

** "I know, God I don't know what to do, I'm so freaking scared and confused and nothing is the way it should be." At that moment Tori spoke up for the first time since they'd walked into the RV.**

** "What are you talking about?" Taking a deep breath Beck spoke.**

** "If I tell you what's going on you have to swear it doesn't leave this RV." The three friends looked at eachother before nodding.**

** "Okay, well for the last couple of months since my moms accident, my dad he's been different, he drinks more and he's been hitting me. He's careful so it's not obvious cause he doesn't want people asking questions. Last night I got home late after hanging with Jade, He hit me from behind right when I walked in and I hit the ground. He wanted to know where I'd been and when I told him he went into a rage, he called Jade a slut and I snapped at him and told him she wasn't and that I loved her. Than he kicked me in the stomach and I was down again, after that he just started wailing on me with his belt. When he was done he told me that when I came to school today that I had to break it off with Jade and say nothing about what had been done. I refused and he yanked my head back by the hair and told me that if I didn't break up with Jade something terrible would happen to Cat. I begged him not to hurt her so he told me if I wanted to keep Cat safe I knew what I had to do." **

** When he finally wound down all of his friends were staring at him except Cat who was shaking and hugging her arms to her chest. Seeing this Beck rose and walked over to Cat sitting beside her he put his arms around her, she leaned against him clinging to him for safety. Just then Tori spoke up. "We have to tell my dad he's a cop he can arrest your dad and make sure nothing happens." Beck stared at her, "You can't you promised you wouldn't say anything." Andre spoke, **

** "Dude, Tori's right we have to report this you're all messed up, Jade's a mess because she has no clue why you broke up with her, and there is no way we can protect you or Cat without some kind of help. But if you won't go to the police you at least have to talk to Jade she deserves an explanation for today." Beck ran a shaky hand through his hair.**

** "She won't talk to me not after the things I said today and she has every right to hate me for them, I was horrible to her for no reason and she probably hates me and god now she thinks I don't love her." Just then Cat spoke up. **

** "If you tell her why and we talk to her too than maybe you can fix it."**

** The next day at school Beck wandered through the hallways desperately searching for Jade. Finally he made his way to the janitors closet and opened the door he saw her sitting on the floor cutting up a trash can with her scissors.**

** "Jade." When her name was spoken she snapped her head up and around. "What do you want now, haven't you done enough? Why don't you just take my scissors and stab me through the heart that would hurt less than everything you said." Taking a deep breath Beck ran a hand through his hair.**

** "I know that I don't deserve it after what I said but I want a chance to explain. You deserve to know why I broke up with you." Jade stood up and huffed out a breath. "Fine but it better be a damn good explanation."**

** "Okay, well I told the guys some of this last night but not everything. You deserve all of it. My dad he's been abusing me and my mom forever, pretty much as long as I can remember. When we moved here my dad bought the RV and stuck me in it because he said I didnt deserve the comforts of a warm house and a comfortable bed. The only reason I even have the car is so he can make me run errands for him or whatever. Anyways, when my mom died a couple months ago things got worse. He started drinking more and he'd still beat me but he was always careful to make sure it didn't show. The other night after I got home from hanging out with you it was late and he was waiting up for me. i was barely in the door of the RV when something hit me from behind. He was standing over me and he demanded to know where I'd been. I told him I was hanging out with you. He was furious and he called you a slut and asked what he'd told me about staying away from you. I told him you weren't a slut and that I loved you. At that he kicked me in the stomach and then started in on me with his belt. When he was finished for the night he said that when I went to school the next day I wasn't supposed to say anything about what happened and that I had to break up with you. I told him I wouldn't do it because I love you, but then he told me if I didn't he would hurt Cat." Jade had been frozen in place since he'd started talking. This speech was one of the longest monologues Beck had given without being in a play.**

** "Oh, babe! Why didn't you ever tell me? I might've been able to help." Beck gasped and gulped before talking again.**

** "When she was still alive he would tell me that if i tried to tell anyone he'd kill my mom. Can you imagine being eight-years old and having your father tell you that if you say the wrong thing he's going to kill your mother. I was terrified and trapped and I didn't know what to do. Just like now. I love you so much, you're the best part of me, but I am so afraid of what he'll do to Cat if he finds out we're not broken up." Jade stepped forward and leaned up to kiss him. "We'll figure it out, all of us together. Now lets go to lunch."**

** Later that night Beck went home still under the pretext of being broken up with Jade. When he saw that his father's car wasn't in the driveway at first he heaved a sigh of relief but just then his phone beeped to signal an incoming text message. From: ScissorsLuvJade16- "Have you seen Cat? I haven't seen her since after school and she's not answering her cell or at home plus I sent like six text messages." Beck stared at the message the fear building up in his chest. As he typed back. From: GotBeck-"No, I haven't seen her since school let out, did you ask Tori, Andre, and Robbie." Seconds later he got a response. From: ScissorsLuvJade16-"I'm with them right now at Vega's nobody's heard anything, you don't think-?" Beck didn't need her to finish the question his mind was already racing. Quickly he typed back. From: GotBeck- "I don't know what to think but you guys are right I need to tell the police, I'm coming over there ask Tori to get her dad so I can tell him everything. We have to find Cat." Jade's response was one word all in caps. From: ScissorsLuvJade16- "HURRY." With that Beck rushed out of the RV and to his car speeding towards Tori's house. When he got there twenty-minutes later he saw Jade's car as well as Andre's and Robbie's dumb "car of the future." which was really just a weird bike. When he walked in he saw all of his friends sitting tensely in the living room and Tori's dad standing in the kitchen making coffee. "Beck, hello. Tori said you needed to talk to me about something." Taking a deep breath Beck repeated everything he had told Jade that day including the threats against Cat. "So I don't know what to do I'm terrified that he'll hurt Cat or God he might even-."**

** Meanwhile across town in a grimy old warehouse Cat sat locked in a dirty little room with tears running down her face and her eyes wide with fear. At that moment she heard a beep and remembered her phone. When she turned it on she had missed calls and texts from everyone. Even though the battery was dying she thought she had time for one mass text. To: Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Robbie-"Help! A mean man has me and I'm locked in a scary warehouse. My phone is dying please come. From: HappyCat. **

** Back at Tori's everyone had been talking at once when all of a sudden all of their phones went of simultaneously. When they all pulled out their phones and read the message from Cat the reactions were varied. Tori was shaking with fear and Andre stepped in to comfort her even though he was freaking at the idea that his lil red could be in danger. Robbie had started crying, Jade leaned against Beck and felt like the life had been drained out of her. Beck was vibrating with fear and anger. Suddenly Tori's dad broke the silence. "What is it?" Tori managed to speak first. It's a mass text from Cat. Can't you track her phone or something. "Actually yes if someone gives me her password I can. Robbie spoke up. "It's Cupcakes." Mr. Vega had to smile a little at that, Cat was a sweet girl and she didn't deserve whatever was happening to her. With that in mind he set to work tracking the phone and finally pinned the location to a warehouse in Northridge.**

** At the warehouse Cat is sitting on the floor of the room she'd been locked in, when he came in. She tried to move away because even though the man had Beck's eyes there was nothing kind in them. James Oliver stared down at the tiny quivering red-hed with a grim smile.**

** "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd never met Beck and when he sees what I've done he'll know better then to defy me." Cat trembled and tears slid down her cheeks but she managed to speak.**

** "Beck'll find me, and he'll stop you, he loves me he won't let you hurt me." Suddenly before she could react the man hit her across the face so hard she went flying back into the wall. When she crumpled to the ground he stepped towards her and began beating her mercilessly. Once he'd beaten her to near unconsciousness he pulled whipped of his belt and ripped at her clothes and began to brutally rape her. Cat woke up at the sudden force inside of her and began crying and screaming. **

** Just then the doors banged open and the room was filled with police officers closely followed by Beck. As two police officers pulled his dad away Beck rushed forward and stripped off his jacket wrapping it around Cat as he gathered her in his arms. At his touch initially she pulled back whimpering in fear but he gently brushed back her hair and whispered her name.**

** "Cat it's okay, it's me Beck I'm going to take you home, it's over it'll all be okay." At these words Cat curled into his arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. Beck turned with her in his arms to start out of the room and watched his father struggling in the arms of the police officers. As he was preparing to walk out of the room his father spoke to him.**

** "This isn't over boy, you'll be sorry." Beck just ignored him and kept walking out to his car. He settled Cat in the passenger seat and got behind the wheel, starting the car up he then sped out of the lot and drove the car to the hospital. When he got there and the doctors had taken Cat away he pulled out his cellphone and called Jade.**

** Meanwhile back at Tori's house Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and even Trina were either sitting or pacing waiting for news when Jade's phone rang, she looked down at the caller id and saw Beck's name and picture, she answered right away.**

** "Babe? Are you ok? Is Cat okay? Where are you?" On the other end of the line she heard a shaky sigh and then the voice she loved answered.**

** "I'm okay, Cat's banged up pretty bad, he really hurt her. We're at the hospital. The same one we went to when we were gonna have Rex die and where Robbie had his surgery." At that Jade let out a shaky sigh of her own but turned to face the room.**

** "Okay we're on the way, don't go anywhere." With that the friends all started rushing out the door and piled into Andre's car. About half and hour later they reached the hospital and rushed into the waiting room to find Beck sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.**

** "Beck!" Jade called out. At his name Beck lifted his head and saw his girlfriend and all of his friends. Finally everything was starting to turn around. Just then the doctor walked out and came over to the group.**

** "Are you, the friends of Caterina Valentine?" Beck nodded.**

** "Cat, yes is she okay?" The doctor looked at him and smiled.**

** "Yes, despite her injuries and the condition she was in when you brought her in she'll be fine in a matter of days she just needs to rest and recover." At these words Jade let out the breath she'd been holding.**

** "Thank you, doctor. Can we see her." The doctor nodded.**

** "Certainly, let me take you to her." A few minutes later they arrived at a hospital room when they walked in they were surprised to see Cat sitting up in bed wide awake. Andre was the first to speak up.**

** "Hey, Lil Red, How ya feeling?" Cat smiled shakily.**

** "Hi Andre, Hi everybody I'm okay I guess but I wish I had it's lonely in here." At this Beck walked over and kissed her forehead. When he did Cat blushed prettily. At that moment Tori spoke up. **

** "I'm so glad everybody's okay and that it's finally over." Beck smiled at his friends.**

** "You and me both."**

** A few weeks later Cat was out of the hospital, Beck's injuries had healed and the friends were all sitting together at their usual table in the Asphalt Cafe having lunch. Andre turned to Beck who had one arm around Jade's shoulders and the other around Cat's waist.**

** "So what happens now with him in prison?" **

** "I don't know, I'm almost eighteen so I don't legally need an adult to live with me or near me but I may apply for emancipation so he can't legally try anything in case he ever gets out." Jade reached a hand up and squeezed the hand on her shoulder in reassurance.**

** "Don't worry, if he even thinks about trying to come back around any of us but especially you or Cat I'll stab him with my special scissors." Beck smiled at her.**

** "Geez, Babe thanks for that image." With that the friends smiled happily and continued to eat lunch and talk about happier subjects glad that their lives were finally back to something simple and happy.**

**The End- **


End file.
